


Pieces

by beautifulmonster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmonster/pseuds/beautifulmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short character drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces

There are moments where she worries for Derek. Where he curls into himself and stays quiet, snarling at anyone who approaches him. Where he shuts down and distances himself away, mulling over things that could never have been changed. She’s sure that it’s not his fault that the fire happened, but whether or not it was, Derek will blame himself for it anyway. 

But there are moments when he lets himself be vulnerable around her. When he tucks her head under his chin and hugs her for a little longer than normal or when he grips her hand tight before she leaves the apartment. She lives for those moments, because they may hurt but they’re better than watching Derek self-destruct from the inside out. 

It’ll be okay though, she knows. She’ll go back to Beacon Hills, find out what’s going on, and then they’ll find a way to put back the pieces of the Hale family back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I didn't want to give away too much for impact reasons.


End file.
